Say Anything
by RaneyLee
Summary: SLASH warning! Richie thinks about his relationship while on the phone with his lover.


Ok... um.. hi! I'd just like to say that this is my first Static fic, and my third song fic. I'm a MAJOR slash fan, so I'd like to warn you of a slash pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Static (though I wish I did...), nor do I own Good Charlotte and their song "Say Anything." Thanks!

**

* * *

**

Say Anything

* * *

_Here I am on  
The phone again, and  
Awkward silence is  
On the other end_

Richie Foley slowly chewed on his lower lip as he untangled his fingers from the phone cord. He cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he tugged at the wire, trying his best to not pay any mind to the silence that came from the other end of the line. When he finally succeeded his small victiry, he had no choice but to pay attention to the quiet person that was there.

_I used to know the sound  
Of a smile in your voice  
But right now (right now)  
All I feel (All I feel)  
Is the pain of the fighting  
Starting up again_

Richie could vaguely remember when the two used to talk and laugh about almost anything. Used to, he could tell when the other had a broad grin set upon their face, all the while playfully arguing with him. Used to, neither had to say a word to know that the other was thinking. But that seemed like ages ago. Now, though, the two would bicker and fight constantly. Richie would usually simply give up and let the other have their way without any further complaint, then all would be normal. But that was also back when. Lately, the two couldn't even call each other without fighting about something.

_All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time  
After time after time_

Every now and again, they'd laugh about something or another and everything would be fine for the rest of the conversation. But all the words that went between them, all the fighting, all the laughing, all the time they'd spent together... Rich could recall most of it. Since the day they had offically started dating a year and a half ago to the present of now, Richie remembered all of it. He tried his best to remember all the good times they had together, but recently, that hadn't been many. With all of the fighting they did, it didn't take a mastermind such as himself to figure out that it may cost them their relationship.

_Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything_

Richie swallowed hard, getting up from his seat on the bed to switch on the radio. At turning it on, Martina McBride's "My Baby Loves Me Just The Way That I Am" came from the speakers. His expression saddened even further as he quickly shut off the radio. He knew his lover loved him, and he equally returned the love, maybe even more so. But, right now, they'd just hit a bump in the road. An overly_large_ bump, at that.

_Some say that  
Time changes  
Best friends can  
Become strangers  
But I don't want that  
No, not for you  
If you just stay with me,  
We can make it through_

Silently, he pleaded with his love. Praying that they could just hold just a little longer. Just long enough so they could make it over the obstacle in their path. If they just held on to one another long enough, they could get though it. But, at the rate they were going, it seemed that it wasn't going to happen. They weren't going to last if they kept at it.

_So Here we are again  
The same old argument  
And now I'm wonderin'  
If things'll ever change, yeah  
When will you laugh again?  
Laugh like you did back when  
We'd make noise til 3 AM  
And the neighbors would complain_

Richie's mind started to drift away a little, at which he laid back on his bed. A slow smile began to creep on his face as he started to remember the time when they stayed at his place one night. No one was home but them and they'd stayed up late that night. Tickle fights, jokes... kisses, cuddles, they'd went through it all that night. When Richie's parents got home the next evening, their next door neighbors complained that they needed to quiet down so people could sleep. The two adults had been a bit confused until Richie explained what had happened. Of course, he didn't explain _every_thing. Just the small facts that they'd made a lot of racket with their fun time. If he'd told, Rich would've_never_ got to see his lover again. And, of course, the owner of those beautiful brown eyes would never let him live it down.

A sigh escaped the boy, blue eyes closing halfway as he imagined the laugh that would escape those lips if his love knew what he was thinking. He loved that laugh dearly... that voice, those eyes, that body...

_Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything_

The silence wore on. Richie could hear the clock on his wall tick the minutes by. Finally, after a while,the silence was broken.

"Richie...?"

Richie's heart soared at hearing that voice. He swallowed, licking his lips, "Yeah?"

"I love you, Rich," the teen's heart practicallystopped and caught in his throat, "Don't you ever forget that, 'k, man?"

A smile crossed Richie's face as he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, cradling the phone in his hands.

"I won't. I'll never forget..." he paused for a second, "And, Virgil?"

"What is it, Love?"

"I love you, too."

_Say anything, say anything..._

**

* * *

**

Say Anything

* * *

Alright... well, I'm done. What you guys think? I hope it's ok. I didn't have a spell checker available, so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. But, hey, no one's perfect!

SV


End file.
